Just A Game
by violet-lights
Summary: This had become old hat for us really. Every week or so I cornered her, publicly or privately or both, I asked her out, she got annoyed with me, said no, and walked away. This act really was my favorite game, she was my favorite game, but the thing about me when it comes to games is I always, always, win. GW/OC REVIEWS LEAD TO CHAPTER UPDATES. NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. I know, I know, I haven't been able to stick with a story since my first fic. However, this time I really think I've hit a bit of inspiration. I've even given you two chapters to prove my undying devotion to you all. Granted, the first two chapters are really set up chapters, but I am currently working on the third chapter. I really like the idea of Fred and George with OC's. There's a lot of room to create as JKR really never mentions their social lives. I mean they're teenage boys, of course they notice girls when they're not off being the amazing character that they are. Anyway, I have yet to come across a George/OC fic that I really like so I thought why not try my hand at it. So here we are.**

**As always, NO FLAMES. Honestly, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**PERMANENT DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or these lovely characters. The stuff I use in my story that you recognize belongs the JKR.**

_Seventh Year - Present_

I had her pinned against the stone. My hands were on either side of her face and I was grinning down at her. This had become my favorite game. In only a year it had become second only to Quidditch—ok, maybe third because really pranking did get first priority, but I digress.

She was looking up at me her blue eyes a deep sapphire color that were reflecting annoyance and loathing right back at me. She blinked a few times and I took a quick moment to assess her. She really was quite short. It was harder to notice from far away, but up close like this you could really tell. She couldn't be much over 5'2 and my frame was at least a foot over hers. She had her arms crossed tightly under her breasts and, without her realizing this of course; she was pushing them up slightly. I looked down to see her collarbone and just barely the top of her cleavage from underneath her slightly unbuttoned school shirt. It was the end of the day and her tie and sweater had long been discarded.

"What line are we using tonight Weasley? Honestly, I really do have to get back to patrol so if you wouldn't mind speeding this evening's proposed date along I would be forever grateful." Her smooth, sarcastic voice jerked my eyes away from the skin on her collarbone and back toward her face.

"Oh don't be like that Clarke." I said before winking at her. She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto her other foot. Her gaze never left mine and she waited me to continue with our almost weekly, occasionally daily, routine.

"Hasn't my year long pursuit proved to be enough for you?" I said while I gripped my heart in mock offense and gave her a smirk that landed most of Hogwarts female population directly into my bed.

"Hasn't my constant refusal been enough to deter you?" She said with one of the coldest, sweetest, most sarcastic smiles. I'm pretty sure they were specially reserved for me.

"Darling, nothing could possibly deter me from you." I almost whispered while I ran my hand up her arm. She looked over at the intrusion and swatted my hand away before craning her neck to look back up at me. It was a cold, hard look and she cocked an eyebrow as if waiting for me to continue. I didn't want to let my lady down.

"Come on Clarke, you've pretended not to want me long enough. We all know you're not oblivious to the charm that is George Weasley so let's end this lovely charade we've been participating in and let's go on that date." I said giving her another dazzling smile. This had become old hat for us really. Every week or so I cornered her, publicly or privately or both, I asked her out, she got annoyed with me, said no, and walked away.

"Well I must say I think that's the first time you've taken that approach this year. For that I applaud you, even if it is only the third week back." Her low, sexy voice dripped with sarcasm. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

"Now if you'll excuse me." She said with an airy sort of smile before ducking under the arm I had placed back on the wall next to her head.

I turned to watch her walk away. She flicked her long chocolate brown hair over her shoulder with confidence and she strode away from me, shoulders pulled back with an air of sophistication.

"Where's my answer Clarke!?" I yelled at her delightful, but retreating backside as I leaned against the wall where her tiny frame had just been.

"You really should have it memorized by now Weasley." She said without sparing a glance back.

"Oh don't be that way Lacey!" I yelled back at her with sarcastic hurt lacing my voice. She was almost out of sight by now and she didn't bother to look back. She turned the corner and was out of sight. Our ritual complete once again.

I pushed myself off the wall still smirking to myself. How on earth did we get to this point? This act really was my favorite game, she was my favorite game, but the thing about me when it comes to games is I always, _always,_ win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sixth Year_

"So what is it exactly that prefects do again?" Mrs. Florence Clarke said to her daughter, Lacey, over breakfast just a day prior to her departure for her sixth year.

"They sort of, um, they're like security or, you know, student council I suppose." She said trying to search for a better explanation.

"Basically, we patrol the halls at night making sure no is out of bed or getting into trouble and we take care of the school activities. You know, we organize the lists for which students will be staying over holidays, we decorate for feasts, we tutor students, stuff like that." She continued before taking another sip from her juice.

"Morning." Mr. Mason Clarke said as he came into the kitchen. He kissed his wife lightly before pouring some tea into a travel mug.

"I take it your father definitely was not one of those. He's certainly not the type to be kind, responsible, or helpful." Mrs. Clarke said with a wink back at her daughter who snorted into her juice.

"One of what?" Mr. Clarke said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Prefect, dad." Lacey said with an enormous smile.

"Oh, ha ha." He said dryly before smiling in his wife's direction.

Lacey Rae Clarke came from a halfblood family and lived a comfortable, upper-middleclass lifestyle in St. Albans.

She saw being a halfblood as truly the best of both worlds.

Her father was a product of Hogwarts and now worked for the Ministry in a high level position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Not necessarily a risky profession, although there was the scare this summer during the Quidditch World Cup that had caused a brief stir for everyone in the wizarding world. She had been at the match with her family when her father took off like a bullet to help put some order to the chaos.

Her mother was a different story. She was a muggle who worked as a surgeon. She had met Lacey's father during the rise of Lord Voldemort. Her mother had just gotten to the restaurant (coincidentally on the same street as The Leaky Cauldron, which of course looked like a dilapidated building to her) where she was meeting her friend for lunch when the entire place was attacked. She was standing on the sidewalk in front of the building as it burst into flames. Mason had been there simply by chance on his way to Diagon Alley and dragged her from the scene unnoticed while the place was under attack. They had been inseparable ever since.

Being a halfblood meant Lacey and her two brothers got to experience everything. At age 4 when she covered a boy in pre-school with paint with a simple thought because he had pulled on her braid her parents were ecstatic. She got to experience the magical world unlike her muggleborn friends who were terrified at their first use of accidental magic.

On the other hand, at age 8 her mum took her and her older brother to their first movie. A thing that trying to explain to her pureblood friends was exhausting.

She was able to experience it all from Quidditch to electricity, from Pumpkin Pasties on her 11h birthday to learning to drive on 16th. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Tell me, how exactly does one get to be a Prefect a year later than everyone else?" Her younger brother, Finn, said as he entered the kitchen.

"I told you already Melinda Bobbin had to leave Hogwarts. McGonagall had to pick another Ravenclaw prefect and Flitwick suggested me."

Just after June news had broke that Mr. Bobbin had received a job in France. Ir was something high profile. The paper bored Lacey easily, she hadn't read into it. Long story short, Melinda was transferred and moved off with her family to France.

"Right, right. Perhaps someone will take note of you, yea?" Finn said with a smirk before receiving a punch from his sister and a smack upside the head from his father.

"We're incredibly proud of you sweetheart." Mr. Clarke said while glaring at his son before smiling at his daughter.

She changed the subject abruptly. "Is Elliot joining us on the platform tomorrow?"

"I believe so." Her mother said without looking up from the muggle newspaper. She still liked to keep up to date. "He said something about seeing Macey off in the morning for her first day of her new job and then shooting over."

Elliot was twenty. He had long since moved out with his Hogwarts sweetheart and was living in the flat twenty minutes away. He and Finn were seven years apart as Finn was thirteen, but they still managed to look identical. The same blue eyes, the same dark brown hair, even the same smirk.

In fact, all three of the Clarke siblings had the same eyes and the same hair. Each gaining a trademark from their parents, their father's startling blue eyes and their mother's rich, chocolate brown hair.

"I'm going to spend the day with Kane, okay?" Finn sort of asked his mother who nodded her head in approval.

"What are you doing, Lace?" Mrs. Clarke asked, still not looking up.

"I don't know. I guess I'll owl Ivy." She said, referring to her best friend before getting up and putting her used breakfast dish in the sink.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Have a wonderful year." Mrs. Clarke said with a slight sob as she hugged her two youngest.

Lacey's brother Elliot rolled his eyes, but smiled down at his mum nonetheless. He looked thankful that it had been a while since he had been subjected to this tearful and dramatic goodbye.

"We'll write." Lacey and Finn told their mother, trying to placate her before moving toward their dad. They each hugged their father goodbye.

"Look after your bother, okay Princess? He's still only a third year." He father whispered lovingly into her hair.

Lacey agreed, but rolled her eyes into the shoulder her face was buried in. Like Finn needed looking after. He was the most obnoxious little prankster and his contemporaries and professors seemed to love him.

After more hugs and more tears from their mother both children broke away and got on the train.

"I'll see you at the feast, yea?" Lacey said to Finn who agreed before running down the hall to get into a compartment with his friends.

"Lace! Lace! Over here!" She heard a familiar voice calling her. She saw the face of her best friend Ivy Robinson sticking out of a compartment a few meters down from her.

Ivy was the kind of pretty everyone wanted to be. It was frustrating. She had long, flaxen locks that fell to the middle of her back in waves. She had startling green eyes and a smile that lit up the room. She was taller than Lacey, and stood at 5'6. All that aside she was a lovely, bubbly person with confidence that Lacey simply did not have. She had no issue making conversation with strangers or flirting with boys. Everything she did was graceful and if you didn't love her you would just hate her.

Lacey smiled and walked over, giving her a brief hug before walking in. She had just seen Ivy the previous day. They lived only thirty minutes from one another and usually spent the summer together, but their other best friend lived over an hour away and usually took extravagant vacations with her family over the summer.

"SADE!" Lacey yelled upon entering the compartment. The girl in question leapt up from her seat and the two engaged in the always-feminine act of squealing and hugging upon first appearance after a long summer apart.

"Lace, how've you been?" Sadie Mitchell said to her friend with a bright smile as the two sat down on the bench in their compartment.

Sadie was less of an anomaly of nature than Ivy was. She was average height, the same size as Ivy at 5'6. While Ivy and Lacey were extremes of one another in the hair department Sadie was a mix. She had medium length, dirty blonde hair, much lighter than Lacey but certainly not as blonde as Ivy. However, in the sunlight you could really see the small blonde highlights running through her light brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes, a warm smile, and a thin, slightly curvy physique. Most boys described her as "cute" or "charming". This of course was coming from the boys who knew them.

Lacey wouldn't go so far was the call her group of friends "unpopular" just, unnoticed. They certainly were not the Weasley twins and their friends, but they weren't completely alone.

They had a small group of friends that they had meals with occasionally or went to Hogsmeade with sometimes. Aside from that, the three girls were pretty much under the radar. Of course, Ivy always managed to gain attention from the male population, something she was rather used to, but for the most part the three girls were only known amongst their Ravenclaw housemates. Basically, you didn't expect someone like Angelina Johnson or Lee Jordon to know who they were.

"I've been wonderful Sade, but I'll have to tell you all about it when I get back. I have to run off to the prefect meeting and patrol a bit, but I'll come right back, I swear." Lacey answered in one quick rush before leaving her bag with her friends and walking out the door.

She really didn't know what to expect. Although a sixth year, she had never been a prefect like her contemporaries. She didn't know if she'd be any good at it. She really was incredibly introverted until you got to know her. Of course she could occasionally make casual conversation. She was polite and outspoken, but it was on the rarest of occasions. Her close friends and her housemates knew she was funny, and sarcastic, and incredibly fun, but she really had a problem with opening herself up to the outside world.

No one else really knew her, and she liked it that way. She could go about her business and do as she pleased. But, here she was walking into a group of people that already knew each other. She now had to integrate herself, work with these people, make new friends. The whole process was so uncomfortable to her.

She slid open the door on the compartment marked "prefects" and sat down in the seat designated for her. She was a bit early. Only a handful of people were in the room. Slowly, more started to file in. An attractive boy walked in and sat down next to her in the Ravenclaw 6th year section.

"You're definitely not Melinda." The boy said to her with a slight smile.

"Oh, um no. I'm Lacey." She said quietly, holding out her hand. She recognized him she knew she knew him. But what was his name?

"Jensen Harris." He said shaking her outstretched hand.

Oh of course she knew him. He was the Ravenclaw Seeker. How could she have forgotten? He was one of the best looking boys in her house. He was tall, with green eyes like Ivy's and black messy hair.

"What happened to Mel?" He asked her casually. But before she would start the Head Boy and Girl walked in and began the meeting.

They welcomed each of the new fifth year prefects by name before they turned to her.

"We'd also like to welcome our new Ravenclaw sixth year prefect, Lacey Clarke." the Head Girl said with a smile before continuing. "Unfortunately, Melinda Bobbin had to move with her family, but we're sure Lacey will do an excellent job filling her shoes"

Jensen seemed to be nodding his head at the Head Girl as his previous question was answered. The meeting didn't last long; it was really more of an introduction. A time for their first official meeting was set, patrol schedules were handed out, and patrol for the day was assigned.

Lacey breathed a sign of relief; Ravenclaw's fifth, sixth, and seventh year prefects had the first shift. She stood up and was about the walk out with Jensen when someone called his name.

"_Must we do this in pairs?"_ She thought to herself. She really wanted to get back to her friends and now she was stuck waiting for her partner.

Lee Jordan was the owner of the voice.

"How's it going mate?" Jensen asked as they shook hands.

"Alright. Hope you got a fair bit of practice in el capitan. You know the cup will never be yours with Johnson leading Gryffindor. She's vicious." Lee winked before looking behind Jensen at Lacey.

"You know I've got my work cut out for me. Maybe if you gave her a quick shag for me Jordon. Then she wouldn't be so bloody angry all the damn time." Jensen joked back and he and Lee had a brief laugh.

Lacey was feeling very out of place. She stood behind the two boys quietly waiting for Jensen to be done. She really wanted to go.

"And what was your name again, love?" Lee asked looking directly at her. She looked up a bit startled.

"Oh, me? I'm Lacey. Lacey Clarke." She said shaking hands with Lee.

"I don't think I've ever seen you, love, where have you been hiding?" He said with a genuinely friendly smile. Lacey wasn't sure what to say.

"_Oh, well you're too popular to take notice at my end of the Great Hall."_ She thought to herself, before deciding on a much better answer.

"Ravenclaw, if you couldn't tell already by the blue." She said returning the smile.

"We better get going Lee, first patrol and all that. I'll see you around, yea?" Jensen said to him before turning to Lacey.

She was about to follow him out when Lee stopped her.

"Pleasure meeting you love, hope to see you around soon." He said taking her hand and kissing it with a flourish.

"Pleasures all mine." She said with a light laugh before walking out after Jensen.

**A/N: Get excited, there's another chapter! 2 for 1 special! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Absolutely not Fred." Angelina Johnson said, not once taking her eyes off the Witch Weekly in front of her.

"Come on darling, we could be nearing a second rise of You Know Who." He said with a smirk before resting his hand on her upper thigh. "Tomorrow isn't promised you know."

"You know you really shouldn't joke about that." Alicia Spinnet said from across the compartment as she filed her nails.

"Yea, yea. But I'm testing something out." Fred said with a wink in her direction.

"You're a pig." Angelina said still looking down at the magazine, but smiling slightly.

"Yes, but darling, does it work?" Fred said still not moving his hand.

"Obviously not, love. I will not be sleeping with you." She answered.

"Oh of course not on you, I mean if you were say, fifteen, how would you feel?" Fred said wagging his eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible." Katie Bell said finally chiming in to the conversation.

"And positivity dirty." Alicia said looking up from her nails.

"Why? Because we all know what it takes to get girls to willingly participate in … intimate activities?" George said as he leafed through his notes on his Weasley Products.

"No because, they're always young and vulnerable." Katie said turning her gaze in George's direction.

"And who doesn't like a young and vulnerable virgin, am I right?" Lee Jordon said from the doorway.

"What are we talking about exactly?" He said as he sat down. He was just getting back from his prefect meeting.

"I still can't believe you're a prefect." Angelina said looking over at him, wrinkling her nose is disgust. They ignored her.

"I'm testing a new pickup line to try out on a nice unsuspecting young lady." Fred said wickedly and Lee smiled in response.

"And Katie, love, they're not always young. sixth year is just fine too, believe me, but the fifth years are incredibly easy."

"Oh this crazy logic I just have to hear." Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"Listen darling, you hit fourth year and you're all sorts of excited. You're not the bottom of the barrel any more, but you're the bottom of the older kids." Fred said stopping to see if she was keeping up.

"Alright so, like a muggle freshman." Alicia said looking back. She was a muggleborn.

"A what? No, never mind." Fred said before continuing. "Listen, so you know your place and all that trash, but fifth year comes and you're really feeling great. You're not the youngest of the young any more. You're an OWL student you're "so above" the fourth years. So desperate to be in with the sixth and seventh years and that's where all those girls fall apart. You make them feel like women instead of little girls and they fall apart in your hands." Fred said his eyes never leaving Alicia's and his hand never leaving Angelina's thigh.

"Alright, enough." Angelina said smacking it away. Fred smirked at her.

"That is the most ridiculous logic I have ever heard." Katie said while the other girls agreed.

"Think what you want, but it works every time." George said looking up from his notes and high fiving with Lee.

"You're really all disgusting." Alicia said but she smirked a bit.

She really loved them all like brothers, even if they were pigs. It wasn't their entire fault that the girls that fell willingly into bed with them were slags. They came and went as if through a revolving door. All of them knew the boys respective reputations and they still hoped that each one would be the last. Would be the girlfriend that made Fred, George, or Lee fall in love. They were all foolish.

"I'm sure there's an exception to every rule. I'm sure they all don't undress before you and hop into bed just because you pay them a spot of attention. Look at Katie. She's a fifth year." Angelina said to George.

"You know she doesn't count. Speaking of fifth years, I chatted up the new Gryffindor prefect today. Give me a week." Lee said with a wink before Fred and George high-fived him.

"Disgusting." Katie reiterated while wrinkling her nose.

They were all distracted by a deep voice yelling down the hallway.

"Oi! Harris! Wait up!" The voice yelled, Lee looked out the window.

"Alicia, your boy Jude is in the hallway." He said winking at her as she blushed.

Alicia was very pretty. All of the girls were. They were all incredibly fit as they played for their house Quidditch team, but that wasn't all.

Katie was adorable. She was petite and had short brown hair that fell in curls just above her shoulders. She had brown eyes and bright smile and was incredibly passionate.

Alicia had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. It was similar in color to Ivy's, but Alicia's was pin strait. She had light blue eyes and a smile that made boys falls at her feet. She constantly had a suitor to take her to Hogsmeade.

Then there was Angelina. She had dark brown skin and deep brown eyes. Her long brown hair fell in waves down her back, but she had been dating their former Quidditch captain Oliver Wood for about a year now. It was a sad day at Hogwarts when the news that Angelina Johnson was taken broke through the Great Hall.

"A new one already Al?" Katie said with amusement.

"He wrote me a fair few times." Alicia said still blushing. She got up to open the door.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hello Jude." Alicia said from the doorway, she was leaning on the frame. The three people in the hallway turned to look at her.

"Alicia. Hi." He said with a shy smile. Alicia Spinnet was one of the most popular girls in school. She was incredibly pretty and he still couldn't believe his luck after running into her this summer.

Lacey was just saying goodbye to Jensen. He really had been lovely to get to know. He was funny and sweet and the conversation flowed easily. After the first few awkward moments she found herself relaxing. The problem was, he was taking a bit long talking to his friend, and she figured he wouldn't miss her so she started to walk away.

"Alright Harris?" Fred said from the doorway, standing up to shake Jensen's hand.

George stood up too and gave Jensen a nod from the doorway that Alicia had moved out of. They both took note silently of the girl who ducked quietly around Jensen, looked up at them, and then continued down the hall before entering a compartment.

She had been incredibly small and had the purest blue eyes. She was thin and looked a bit curvy, but it was hard to tell in the unforgiving Hogwarts robes. She had long dark, chocolate brown hair that fell to the middle of her back in wide curls, but those eyes. The longest eyelashes framed them.

They both turned back to Jensen continuing their conversation before retreating back into the compartment.

"Did you see that girl?" Fred asked his brother immediately.

"Ridiculously hot." George answered with a grin.

"Who are you talking about?" Lee asked curiously

"I don't know. I'd never seen her, some tiny brunette in the hallway." He answered.

"You know how I like tiny birds." Fred said with a wink making Lee snort into his drink.

"Why tiny girls?" Angelina said, raising her eyebrow.

"You don't want to know love." Fred said, resuming his earlier action of running his hand along her thigh.

"You can easily fling them around in bed." Lee said with a devilish wink before the boys broke into laughter at the disgusted expressions on their female friends faces.

xxxxxxxx

The six Gryffindors had made it to the feast after a rather uneventful train ride.

It was pouring outside at this point. Rain was splattering against the high, dark windows. Another clap of thunder shook the Great Hall as dessert appeared before them.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were busy talking to other friends from school, some of which included Hermione Granger and the twins' sister Ginny.

"Hey mate, check it out. It's that girl again." Fred said as his nudged George in the side.

George choked on a bit of his treacle tart as he looked up. The girl was standing up to hug a friend in her house that he did not recognize. Her shoulders shook as she laughed lightly. She really was incredibly pretty.

"The mystery girl from the train?" Lee asked as he too tore himself away from his pudding to look up.

"Yea right there." Fred said as he pointed over at the incredibly petite woman.

"No kidding? That's the new Ravenclaw prefect." Lee said before turning to smirk at the twins.

"No! So shes…" George started to say before Lee cut him off.

"She's a fifth year." He said with a smirk.

Obviously Lee hadn't been paying close enough attention. And why should he? He had been busy flirting with, what was her name again? He heard the words "new" he heard the words "prefect" he put two and two together.

"I certainly wouldn't mind having a go at that." Fred said eyeing her appreciatively. "Of course, I'm about 3 days away from Caroline Williams." He finished regretfully.

"Think you can handle the job mate?" Lee said smirking around Fred and over at George.

"How was your summer, love?" A low voice purred from behind them. The three boys turned to find a sixth year Gryffindor girl standing there biting her lip and bating her eyelashes down at George.

George smirked up at her and then back at Lee. "Can I handle it? I'm George Weasley." He said before turning around again to face the nameless girl.

xxxxxxxx

"It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Dumbledore said gravely. He had started his speech just a moment ago.

Lacey her shouts of indignation echo across the hall around her. Sure, she liked to watch a match every now and then but the athletes were far too obsessed.

Dumbledore went on with his speech, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing through the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

It was then that the door to the Great Hall banged open and a man walked through. The students fell silent as they took in his appearance. He walked toward the staff table on his wooden leg before sitting down.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore into the silence. "This is Professor Moody."

"As I was saying," he continued, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley yelled loudly. It broke the tension in the room as the Great Hall began to laugh. Even Dumbledore let out a chuckle.

This is why those people were popular. Lacey was absolutely sure of it. No one else had the charisma, the charm, the looks, and the confidence to yell out in the middle of the Headmaster's speech. She couldn't help but laugh with her peers.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he continued to explain the tournament. There was a buzzing excitement taking over the Great Hall.

"Absolute rubbish that we can't enter, don't you think Lace?" Sadie said looking over at her now that Dumbledore had finished his speech.

"Are you kidding? I would never enter something like that." She answered as the girls stood up and began to file out after their classmates.

"I bet you galleons that people underage try anyway, but you know Dumbledore won't have it." Ivy said smiling while she pulled her long blond hair into a ponytail as they walked.

"Ladies! I must have missed you on the train!" A tall blonde boy said as he wrapped his arms around the three girls from behind.

"Ellis!" The girls yelled as they turned to hug him. Ellis Hart was incredibly attractive. He was quiet, but very sweet. Lacey knew he had an enormous crush on Ivy, but then, who didn't?

"Did you hear? Cole McQuillen overheard the Weasley twins saying they wanted to make an age potion and enter the tournament anyway." He whispered to them excitedly. Already the talk of Hogwarts was the tournament.

"You're kidding?" Ivy cried out, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Nope. Absolutely crazy right?" He said smiling down at her as the foursome started walking again.

"They might be crazy, but I wouldn't mind giving either one a good shag if you know what I mean." Ivy said whispering into Lacey's ear before winking at her. Lacey just laughed.

The Weasley Twin's and their friend Lee Jordon were some of the best looking blokes at Hogwarts. Fred and George both played Quidditch and were incredibly fit. Each just as well muscled as the other and both exceedingly tall at 6'2. They had been, at one point, rather lanky, but they had grown into their height more than nicely. They both had long red hair that hung in their eyes, covered their ears, and curled up slightly at the base of their necks. The girls at Hogwarts threw themselves at them. They were incredibly funny, smart, and popular on top of their looks alone.

The only true difference is while Fred seemed to be a bit more rugged; George was a bit prettier. Fred's brown eyes were darker and he almost always had light red stubble across his face. George on the other hand had lighter eyes and was nearly always clean-shaven.

Lee Jordon did not play Quidditch, but he did make up the third and final part to their prankster trio. He stood at 6'0 and had skin only a few shades lighter than Angelina. He had a very short haircut, nearly shaved and he was well muscled. Something about his smile made him seem genuine and sensitive and women were drawn to him because of it.

"You know what I mean, right Sade?" Ivy said turning to her other friend for confirmation.

"The question is, one or both?" She said with a smirk before they both broke into a fit of giggles.

"Best to stay away from them both." Ivy said turning serious again. "Unless of course, you're into that one night stand thing." She and Sadie started laughing again while Lacey rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright children, let's go off to bed. You can wet dream about them when we get there." She said as she placed her arms through theirs linking the three of them together.

"You are far more filthy than the outside world truly knows." Ivy said as the three continued laughing.

"I like an air of mystery." Lacey said with a wink before the girls piled into their common room and off the bed before the start of class the following day.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I will do my absolute best to get the next chapter out in a truly timely fashion, promise! Ten or more reviews and I might just have it out sooner!**

**Again, NO FLAMES. Just don't read it if you hate it.**

**- Violet-Lights**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I have a whole plot just swimming through my mind. I was hopping that I could use another chapter to sway you all into leaving me some reviews. Enjoy.**

"Lace, can't you use your special prefect powers and get me a Hogsmeade trip now?" Ivy whined as she plopped down next to her during lunch.

"It's been just over a week and you need a break already?" Their friend Grace said with a laugh. She roomed with the three girls along with their friend Scarlett.

"I'm sorry, were we not in the same DADA class?" Ivy said as she banged her head down onto the table.

"The amount of homework is ridiculous this year. I didn't think NEWT training would be this intense." Sadie said looking up from Ivy's form and over at Grace.

"Imagine next year." Lacey said as she poured herself more pumpkin juice.

"So then get me my trip out of here!" Ivy yelled as she jerked upright again. Her friends laughed around her.

"Sorry love, first one's not until the beginning of October." Lacey told her while she tried to mask the amusement in her voice.

"Absolute bloody bullshite." Ivy grumbled under her breath before she allowed the conversation to be steered elsewhere.

xxxxxxxxx

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop!" The busty blonde lying under George moaned and he thrust into her again and again.

It's not like it had been difficult. He had picked her up yesterday at lunch and already she was sprawled out on his bed during his free period.

Women always came easily to him. At first he was sure it was just that he and his brother were funny and popular. If you could make a woman laugh you could pretty much have her. But then last summer they had grown another few inches and started playing Quidditch every day at the Burrow. By the time they arrived back at school they were tanned and fit and every girl seemed to take notice.

"Oh Merlin! You're so good!" The girl moaned again and he continued his unrelenting pace. He really needed to meet his brother, he was running pretty late. She was pretty close, maybe if he went just a bit harder.

"Oh Merlin! I'm gonna cum." She moaned rather loudly before she clenched around him tightly causing his own satisfying release. He pulled out of her and pushed his hair out of his eyes. She placed a hand on his well-defined stomach.

"When can I see you again?" She asked as she dragged her nail up his abs.

"You're always welcome here Margot." He said with a delicious smirk.

"Margot?" She said her eyes widening to the size of saucers. "My name is Melanie!" She yelled jumping out of bed and quickly donning her uniform. She stormed from his dorm room in a rage.

George looked at her retreating form. "Oops" He said aloud to himself as he pulled himself from the rumpled sheets. He searched on the floor before finding his discarded underwear and denims.

"Sorry I'm late." He said to a disgruntled looking Fred. They were in an underground passage they had found last year. They were using it to brainstorm ideas for joke products.

"Who was she?" Fred said knowingly as his brother sat on the table in front of him.

"Fifth year Hufflepuff named Melanie. Of course, I won't be seeing her again soon." George said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh? I take it there'll be no Hogsmeade trip this weekend then?" Fred said with a smirk. As if he or his brother would honestly take someone they had already bedded to Hogsmeade.

"Called her Margot before she left." George said. Fred roared with laughter.

"Sod off. It was an accident." George said with a smile before they set to work coming up with different potions and theories needed for their products.

While most people took one look at the brothers and saw shallow athletes the truth was they were really quite intelligent. Sure, most of their peers would go on to become aurors or healers or teachers, but neither of them had any interest in that. They wanted to be big, bigger than Zonkos. They wanted their own joke shop. It was perhaps one of the only things they truly took seriously aside from their family and friends. The spell work and potion skills alone to create their products was more advanced that the work the seventh year NEWT students were currently working on. It takes quite a bit of magic to create a piece of gum that can make you briefly ill. Each product needed its own potions, its own spells, its own theories and testing. It was all extremely extensive and extremely expensive.

That's the biggest reason the boys wanted to enter the Triwizard Tournament. How else were they possibly going to afford their dream? They were comfortable in their own skin and sure they loved their family, but they were aware of what kind of background they had. No amount of summer job or good fortune was going to fuel their joke shop. Of course, their mum still had no idea. She assumed they would grow out of this hobby. She assumed that they would mature and stop sending her toilet seats and other various Hogwarts property. She was going to be in for a bit of a nasty shock after the boys graduated. But this was the least of their worries. It was only the first week in October. They had another two years of casually blowing up toilet seats.

xxxxxxxx

"Are you coming to the library with us? We're going to start that Transfiguration assignment." Lacey said to Sadie as they exited the Great Hall after dinner one night later that week.

"No, actually I think I'm going to meet up with Ellis and Michael." She said with a light blush.

"Oh, Michael huh?" Lacey said with a wide grin while Sadie pushed her and told her to "Sod off."

"See you tonight then." The girls said as they bid one another goodbye.

The two girls started heading in the direction of the library. They had just about reached the door when they saw a crying redhead brush past them to a brunette girl walking a few meters in front of them.

"Oh honey." They heard the brunette say as she wrapped her arms around her redheaded friend comfortingly.

"You told me it would happen! You told me he would leave! His bed was barely cold!" The girl sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"I told you honey, Lee and the Twins are bad news." She said before they were out of the Lacey and Ivy's range of hearing.

Lacey cocked an eyebrow at Ivy who simply shrugged as they continued into the library and got comfortable with their homework.

Lacey had a continuing feeling that someone's eyes were on her while she studied. She looked up to find the dark brown eyes of George Weasley looking back at her. She bit her lip shyly and looked away, back down at her work. Every time she would look back up he would be looking at her. It was weird, since when did he give her the slightest bit of attention?

xxxxxxxx

"Hey remember that girl from the train? Isn't that her?" George asked finally pulling his eyes away from the blushing brunette across the room from him.

Lee looked up off his parchment, "Yea that's her. I skipped the first prefect meeting, but I'm pretty sure that's her."

"She really is a pretty little thing." George said his eyes back on her. She chose this moment to look up and bite her lip shyly. He all but groaned.

"If you want her, take her." Lee said not looking up from his assignment.

George just smirked. He continued to watch her until she and her blonde friend began packing up their things.

"You coming mate?" George asked as he stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yea, I'll be right out."

xxxxxxx

"Oi! Excuse me!" George yelled as he jogged toward her retreating form.

Lacey turned around and felt her eyes widen. George Weasley was running towaard her. What on Earth was in the water tonight?

"Hi. I don't know if you know me, I'm George." He said with a dazzling smirk. He knew she knew who he was, but this was a tactic he liked to employ quite often. It made the girl feel powerful.

"I know who you are. I'm Lacey." She replied with a confused smile.

"Well lucky me then." He said huskily as he took another step toward her.

"So can I help you?" She said still looking confused. He faltered just a bit. Most girls were giggly messes by now; he shook his head to clear it.

"I couldn't help but notice you in the library." He said smoothly "You're the new Ravenclaw prefect right?

"Yes, I … You know who I am?" She said raising an eyebrow at him. This was the most she had ever said to George Weasley in the six years she had known him. Ivy was leaning against the stone wall watching with fascination.

"Of course I know who you are Lacey, you're one of the prettiest girls in your year. How could I miss you?" He said that same delicious smirk gracing his features. She looked perplexed again. "_Your year?"_

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together this weekend, then you could get to know me too." He continued.

"Oh, well I" She started to answer before he stopped her again.

"I've paid you more attention than you think. I'm so glad you finally noticed me." He knew he was lying through his teeth, but women absolutely loved that line. They all wanted to think that somewhere out there a boy was desperately dreaming of them, trying to work up the courage to ask them out.

She started to answer again, but he continued once more.

"Of course, if Hogsmeade isn't your thing we could just stay here and study. Merlin knows I need it with my NEWTS coming up, and perhaps I could help you study for your OWL's?" He said smoothly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ivy all but choked on what he had just said. She had to cover her mouth from her position against the wall.

Lacey raised an eyebrow at him when he finished his sentence. She had to keep her mouth from dropping open at his audacity. He had no idea who she was, no idea she was in his year. He was looking to get into her pants like one of the many slags she so often saw in the company of him or his brother. She had heard the twins were full of lines, but pretending to have admired her from afar? Pretending to know everything about her? She couldn't believe him.

She looked over at Ivy who was practically eating her fist and then looked behind his back to see Lee Jordan and his brother Fred watching with casual curiosity.

"I must say, someone as beautiful as you, I definitely thought you were older. Out of my league." He said whispering in her ear again. He knew they loved when he said this. It made them feel older, mature, and provocative.

Lacey almost choked. He couldn't possibly be serious?

"Well as _lovely_ as that sounds, I'm afraid I received more OWL's than you on the first go of it. When I took them. Last year." She said looking up at him with her eyebrow arched. She had a small smirk on her face, but otherwise looked completely serious.

Ivy was using the wall to hold her up at this point.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked her taking a bit of a step back and looking quizzically at her.

"I'm flattered that you find me attractive enough to want to sleep with emotionlessly, believe me, but I believe I'm a bit old for you, wouldn't you say?" Her tone was dripped in stone cold sarcasm, but somehow her voice sounded low and sweet.

"I-I thought you were the new prefect?" He said now completely bewildered.

"I am. I replaced Melinda Bobbin." She said coldly, but still managing to look indifferent and perplexed.

"What's going on?" Grace whispered to Ivy as she approached from the other side of the hall. Ivy could hold it no longer.

"George thinks Lacey is a fifth year! Asked to help her on her OWL's!" She choked out before bursting into laughter with Grace.

Fred and Lee heard this exchange and began to chuckle at their failing friend.

"Listen, we all make mistakes." George said sweeping his hair out of his face. He was going to turn this around. "I'd still love to study with you, maybe you can teach me a thing or two." His voice was suggestive again.

"So what do you say Lace, Hogsmeade this weekend?" He was smiling charmingly at her again.

"I believe I'm busy Weasley, but it really was lovely of you to offer." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her even tone was still sarcastic and close to laughter.

"I'm sorry, busy?" He said not really quite believing her.

"Yes, busy. Busy indefinitely, love." She said while staring into his deep brown eyes.

He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he honestly just been turned down? By a nobody? By someone who he believed to be a fifth year because he had no idea who she was? Was she really in some of his NEWT classes?

"So that's a no?" He was able to choke out still not really believing what he was hearing.

"Why yes, that's a no. See you're a smart boy, I see how you did so well on those OWL's. There's no need for my help on your NEWTS." She shot back at him with dark blue challenging eyes. Oh she was quick, and cruel, and sexy?

He looked absolutely flabbergasted. She guessed it wasn't often he got turned down.

"You don't even know who I am. I'm sure I haven't shattered your "adoring and tormented" heart. Although, quite the clever approach." She continued. Oh, that smile was cruel. Cruel and beautiful. Her eyes were flashing with dangerous anger. She was gorgeous.

"Goodbye George." She said again with an even colder smile before turning to her friends and walking down the hall.

He stood there like a dumbstruck idiot. Had that honestly just happened? He was George Weasley, and a nobody loser like her had just turned him down.

Fred and Lee were barely breathing they were laughing so hard. George approached them before shoving Lee in the arm.

"What the hell mate? Fifth year my ass." He said glaring at him. Lee took a few deep breaths to gain composure.

"Sorry mate, I really didn't realize. You know I don't pay attention in those meetings." He said still grinning like a mad man.

"She shut you down but good though didn't she? Who knew? The sarcastic whit coming from that little mouse." Fred said with admiration in his tone.

"Oh sod off. You know if I want her I can have her. I just need to go in knowing the proper facts. So I try again, big deal." George said in a huff.

"Sure mate, I bet you can't get her to like you enough to even go on a date with you. You know she hates you after this." Fred said smirking at his twin.

"Fine you're on. I get her to go on a date with me, I get her to like me, I seal the deal." George said holding out his hand to Fred. Lee was shaking his head.

"Fine." Fred said as he shook hands with George before the friends turned back toward their common room.

xxxxxxx

"You did WHAT?" Alicia yelled at him from across the common room. She was practically out of her seat.

"You're such an idiot. You could have asked any of us. She's only been in our classes for six years. You bloody moron." Angelina said with contempt as she looked up from her Charms book.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" George said with a light shrug.

"Maybe if you pulled you head out of your arse or your face out from some girls center for longer than five minutes and paid attention." Katie said her voice cool and sarcastic.

"I am a fifth year for fuck's sake, you could have asked." She said before looking back toward her work shaking her head.

"Bloody fantastic show though. She really gave it to him. I mean who knew?" Fred said while shrugged sheepishly when his brother shot him a look.

"I don't know what you're up in arms about. I'll have her. It's not a big deal." George said as he plopped onto the couch with Alicia.

"Yea she sounded so willing." She snorted as she stretched her legs over George's lap.

"I bet you can't do it." Angelina said.

"Ah so you want in then?" Lee said from his spot perched on the arm of Katie's chair.

"In?" She asked looking up at him.

"Forge here claims he can get her to go on a date with him, get her to like him, and bed her." Fred said answering her question.

"Oh tell me you're joking." Alicia said with disgust.

"Guys, girls are simple. You find out who they are, what they like, what they respond to. After that it's easy. You say the right thing and they're yours." George said rolling his eyes at Alicia when she shook her head.

"5 galleons on no." Angelina said from behind her charms book. Fred was grinning like a mad man.

xxxxxxxx

"Did you hear she turned down George Weasley?"

"Get out! You're kidding!?"

"What would he see in her anyway? She's nothing special."

"Have you looked at her. She really is an attractive bird."

"Have you seen those curves? Those eyes?"

"Did you know she was in our year?"

"Have you ever heard her talk?"

Lacey threw herself down next to Sadie at breakfast just three days after George Weasley had asked her out outside the library. She couldn't believe it. He honestly thought she was young, and naive and stupid.

Stupid George Weasley. He was a prat. And he had ruined her anonymity. People all over Hogwarts were talking about her. She liked it much better when no one knew her. She hadn't been able to go anywhere without getting whispered about or checked out. Everyone wanted to see what all the fuss was about, to lay eyes on the one girl to ever turn down a Weasley.

"They'll forget about it soon enough." Sadie said with a reassuring smile as Lacey buried her head in her hands.

xxxxxx

A week after the incident had taken place, Lacey was walking toward the lake. She needed a break from her classmates. She was sick of them noticing her. Hogsmeade was tomorrow and if she was going to endure the whispers she really needed some private time.

"Alright, Clarke?" She heard a masculine voice say from behind her. She inwardly groaned.

"I just want to apologize for the other day. It was wrong of me to do that. I really should have taken the time to find out who you were." He said with a look in his eyes that she really didn't believe.

"You don't want to know me, you just thought I'd be an easy lay." She said without even looking in his direction.

"That's not true. I noticed you." He said putting a hand on her small shoulder.

"Yea? That's why you thought I was fifteen?" She said fully facing him now.

"I'm sorry. Easy mistake, but I really do want to know you. I meant it, you're adorable." He said getting closer to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

He really was a slimeball. She could see why women loved him. He was charming and sexy and had a smile that made your knees weak. His voice was one that nearly had you begging for him. But he was a git. She had seen him not two days ago with his tongue shoved down Madeline Russo's throat.

He hadn't noticed her in six years and suddenly he wanted to know her? He was either nuts or trying to get laid. You guess which. You don't just wake up one day and look at a person and say, "I would like to know her." She rolled her eyes.

"I told you Weasley, I'm busy. If you want to know more about me I suggest you take notes." She said with a wicked smirk before turning on her heel and walking back toward the castle.

"Oh and by the way, send Russo my regards, yea?" She said without looking back. She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and kept walking.

His mouth was hanging open. This was twice she had snubbed him. Usually he had a date by now, if not more. He imagined running over there and yanking her back by that long, shiny brown hair. He imagined forcing her to the ground while she moaned out his name.

It was then he decided he would tame that smart mouth of hers. He would have her. Lacey Clarke was his.

**A/N: Chapter 4 is already written so ... drop me a line. This time I will make you guys wait. Hope you guys liked it.**

**NO FLAMES.**

**- Violet-Lights**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all. I would just like to say to my three wonderful reviewers, thank you so much. I appreciate the feedback; I like knowing that what I am writing is enjoyed. I would also like to say, really guys? I have 9 followers, 5 favorites and 244 views. You mean to tell me you all hated it? Not cool my darlings.**

**I give you this chapter for three reasons: 1. I have this entire plot swimming through my mind and I really want to get all the setup chapters out of the way so I can get to the fun part. 2. Reviews (however minimal) earn chapter posts 3. I am hoping as we get into the story YOU'LL ALL REVIEW.**

**Review, review, review! NO Flames. I stand by my philosophy that if you hate it, take issue with it, find it boring, whatever, just don't read it. Ta ta.**

They were standing outside shaking violently as a cold October breeze blew over them. The entire student body had been awaiting the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for at least an hour. Some of the older students were able to perform warming spells, but the night air in Scotland was absolutely freezing.

"Bloody hell." Sadie said for what must have been the sixth time since they had been outside. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her face.

"Honestly, can't they just call us down when they get here? Is this completely necessary?"

"We're setting a good example Miss Mitchell. We are the host school." Professor Flitwick said from behind her. He was weaving his way through the Ravenclaw students.

Sadie grumbled lightly causing her friends to laugh. However, at the sight of Victor Krum she, and half the female population, found their excruciatingly long wait to suddenly be worth it.

While Sadie seemed to be mildly stalking Victor Krum over the next few months, Lacey appeared to have a stalker of her own. She simply could not shake George Weasley.

_She was sitting in the far corner of the classroom surrounded by her mysterious group of friends. No wonder he had never noticed her. She was completely silent, head bent, taking notes so quickly he was surprised the parchment had not caught fire._

_He stared at the back of her long hair; it was bouncing lightly as she furiously wrote._

_Professor Binns had left them alone to attend a brief meeting while they copied notes off the board. No one was paying attention rather they were socializing. Except for her and a select few._

"_Clarke, why don't you relax a bit, yea?" He yelled at her from across the room. She wheeled her upper body around to give him a dirty look._

"_I didn't get those fantastic OWL marks by skiving off now did I?" She bit back sarcastically._

"_I like that feisty mouth Clarke, but I can find better uses for it." He winked unapologetically at her. She arched her eyebrow. He was noticing this was a trademark expression for her._

"_Come on Clarke. How about that date?" He said still smirking at her. He was leaning back in his seat. The rest of the females in that class were staring longingly at him._

"_I think I might be sick that day." She replied before turning back to her work._

_Half the class dropped their mouths at her. Was she really serious? Who was this girl?_

"_You can't resist me forever Clarke." He said with a grin before turning back to his friends._

_xxxxxxx_

"_What the hell Weasley!?" She was walking briskly toward him the angriest expression on her pretty face. He smirked; he finally got a rise out of her. Her normally void of emotion face was furious._

"_Can I help you, love?" He said with a grin as he turned around to stop in the hallway._

"_How the hell did you get in my room?" She was clenching her jaw._

"_I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about." His trademark smirk was present as usual._

_She wrapped her hand around his waist and pulled a lacey pair of knickers out of his back pocket. She held them in his face._

"_You're kidding me right?" Her face now calm but her voice still full of anger. "I have to hear from Scarlett Markham that you're wielding these around in class, holding them hostage until I agree to go on a date with you."_

"_You want them back, let's go out." He said with a smirk before grabbing them from her hand and putting them back in his pocket._

"_You keep them. They're tainted now anyway." She said. Her cruel smile was back full force._

"_Darling, you wound me." He mocked. "Black lace is incredibly sexy by the way." He whispered into her ear. He could swear she shivered lightly. He smirked._

"_Darling, you make me sick." She replied before turning and stalking away from him._

_xxxxxxxx_

"_Hey, I heard from Ellis that Riley O'Neil thinks you're absolutely adorable." Ivy said while playing with a strand of her long soft hair._

"_Riley O'Neil? The Gryffindor seventh year?" Lacey replied as she looked up from her work._

"_Yea. Face is Lace, everyone wants a piece of the girl who turned down George Weasley."_

_She groaned at the thought. He had asked her out one or twice a week for the last 4 weeks._

"_Speak of the devil." Ivy said with a smirk before nodding her head to the left._

"_Discussing me, ladies?" He said smoothly as he approached their table in the library._

"_Only your recent repulsion level." Lacey said looking up at him. He grinned and took a seat._

"_You really know how to break a bloke's heart." He said. Ivy let out a light giggle at their flirting._

"_And who are you, love?" He said turning his grin toward Ivy. She blushed lightly and Lacey kicked her under the table._

"_I'm Ivy Robinson." She said holding out her hand for him to shake. He kissed it lightly._

"_Pleasures all mine. See that Lacey, your friend is perfectly capable of being civil." He said all while still grinning at Ivy._

"_First of all Weasley, we are not on a first name basis. Second of all, she has not been stalked by you for the last month of her life." She answered coolly._

"_Honestly sweetheart, if you want to put an end to it just give in." His eyes were back on her. She snorted._

"_No one can resist me love, and the sooner you realize that the better." He had inched his chair closer to her. He placed his hand on her arm and grinned when he felt the gooseflesh underneath his fingers._

"_You really are a right prat." She was looking him dead in the eyes. He swallowed; her eyes were so incredibly blue._

"_Most women find my domineering attitude attractive, it shows control, power, prowess. Most women don't mind a little control." He whispered huskily in her ear while he ran his hand up her arm and to her shoulder. She shuddered._

_Ivy was wide-eyed and staring at the two. The sexual tension was making her sweat; she couldn't imagine how Lacey was feeling at the moment._

"_Perhaps I like to dominate." She purred at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and before he could say another word she gathered her things and stalked out of the library, her pretty blonde friend following in her wake laughing lightly._

_He smirked. She was growing on him, and after that conversation he really needed to find an outlet. Alana Belby would do just fine._

_Xxxxxxxx_

"_That's a good look for you Weasley" Lacey said with a small laugh. Her eyes were flashing with amusement._

_Fred and George had just been tossed back from the age line in the Great Hall. Everyone around them was laughing heartily at their snow-white beards._

"_Does it make you like me any more Clarke?" He said with a devilish wink._

"_I have always liked older men." She said with just a hint of a smile. There was that arched eyebrow again. He smiled broadly at her._

"_Is that so?" He started walking toward her and she backed up. "Had I known you'd be that easy I'd have tried it earlier." He smiled down at her as he wrapped an arm around her tiny shoulders._

_She looked up at him in disgust. "Come on Clarke, us older men have more … experience." He whispered at her._

_She turned and smiled up at him before placing a hand on his broad chest. She all but purred in his ear, "Now, now Grandpa, we wouldn't want you to break a hip." She pulled back from him with that same cruel smile before turning and swaying out of the Great Hall._

_George put his fist in is mouth as he watched her leave, her short skirt swaying around her perfect backside._

xxxxxxxxx

"You're getting absolutely no where." Fred said with a laugh as George shot him a dirty look.

"I think you actually like her." Alicia said lightly as if discussing the weather.

"That's absolute bullshit. It's just a bet." He answered bitterly.

"Yea right. It's almost December and you're still after her. You would've given up by now." She replied before turning to her friends for confirmation.

"Sod off. She's an uptight bitch."

"An uptight bitch you want to screw so badly she's become your obsession? Give me a break."

"She has a point you know. You practically pick fights with her just to gain her attention." Angelina chimed in.

He shot them all a glare.

"I think at this point the only way to save your pride is by giving her a good shag mate." Fred said winking at his brother.

"Impossible. And I don't know if you've noticed, but since you made her the "it" girl to have everyone has been after her. She's much more likely to go for someone she doesn't despise don't you think." Angelina said pointing her quill at his face.

"Yee have little faith." George said, his perfect swagger not the least bit diminished. "She wants me. She practically cums whenever I touch her."

"You're disgusting." Alicia said as she wrinkled her nose.

"And the fairer sex loves it."

Xxxxxxxxx

_He ran a hand across her lower back as he walked behind her in the green house._

"_Touch me again Weasley and it will be the last thing you ever do." She said in her usual even cold voice. She smiled sweetly at him. He felt his chest constrict. She had the most dazzling smile, even if it was cruel. When she looked at him like that he couldn't help but feel turned on. He found more and more as of late that he wanted to throw this tiny little girl over a table, into a wall, onto the floor and take her, loud and fast and hard._

"_Admit it love, you want it." He said getting closer to her face and fingering a piece of her long dark hair._

_The entire class had stopped to watch now. This was becoming a regular occurrence. Lacey Clarke and her friends had gone from anonymous to popular overnight. Everyone wanted a piece of her. Why was she so special that one of the most popular boys in school was after her relentlessly?_

_Their arguments were quite enjoyable. He, being the class clown, would joke and laugh at her expense. He would flirt with her, touch her, and infuriate her. She in turn would keep her cool; it irritated him more than anything else. She would look at him with that nasty smile as she shattered his proposals to bits with sharp, biting whit._

"_Jump in the lake." She told him without looking up from the Gillyweed plant she was tending to._

"_Together? Naked perhaps?" His eyes were sparkling with amusement. The rest of the class chuckled. This had become a form of entertainment. He sent a sharp joke her way; she picked it up and shoved in through his heart._

"_Now Weasley, why would I want to willingly go blind?" She still hadn't looked up at him. He was still standing behind her and he rested his hand on her hip. She looked down disdainfully at the intrusion._

"_Blind from mind-blowing pleasure, sweetheart." He nipped at her ear when he said it. Then he walked back to his side of the room where Alicia was rolling her eyes at him and Fred was grinning at the exchange._

_Alicia was still convinced her friend had feelings for this girl. In all honesty she would be a good choice for him. She wasn't a vapid bimbo like the rest of the women he brought up to his dorm room. She challenged him in a way that Alicia knew he loved and hated all at once. If it's one thing every girl knows, boys don't pursue you if they're not interested. He'd never admit it, he would say it's just to crush her like a bug, but Alicia knew better. He wanted her because she intrigued him, because he had to work for her. The twins might be players, but they were sweet and loyal and loving. They were brave and smart and would do anything to protect someone they loved. They stood up for what they believed in, they truly did the Gryffindor name proud. In Alicia's opinion any girl that could make a Weasley work for it sure as hell deserved him, the real him._

_xxxxxxx_

"_Clarke!" She turned her head at the masculine voice. She was patrolling late and suddenly damned herself for being alone._

_She continued walking until she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist. She looked up at him expectantly._

"_What'll it be tonight Weasley?" She blinked a few times up at him._

"_You're going to the ball with O'Neil?" George said to her, he spit out his housemates name as if it was poison._

"_Yes. What's it to you?" She raised that eyebrow again._

"_He's a bloody idiot. I ask you out for two months straight and you've agreed to go with him?" He was walking her toward the wall again the way he almost always managed to do._

"_He's not an absolute prat. Besides I don't recall and invitation to the ball." She answered evenly. She was really pissing him off. She never showed any emotion. She was always even tempered and he was struggling to keep his cool._

"_He's a bloody loser. He's a nobody. The sod couldn't even make the Quidditch team." He bit back, a bit of his anger coming through._

"_Since when have I ever cared about someone being a 'nobody'? Incase you've forgotten, I was a nobody until you decided to start pursuing this little game." Some of her anger was peaking through._

"_You only want me because I'm the only person who will say no to you. You only want me so that you can prove to all your loyal followers that you are the alpha male, that you can have anyone you want." She was trying to reign in her growing emotions._

"_That's just, it's just" He started to say. He couldn't believe her._

"_It's just what George?" She was even tempered and cool again, almost taunting._

"_It's bullshit." He finished lamely. Then he regained his swagger. "I could have anyone I want."_

"_Then I suggest you call on any one of them." She shook her head at him. This was the most emotion he had ever been able to draw out of her. What was George Weasley playing at? Yes, he was bloody gorgeous, but he was such a prat. The minute she agreed to a date he would leave. She refused to let herself cry like every other girl he had bedded. _

"_Fine." He said, his hands were on either side of her head. "But remember this, O'Neil can't possibly give you what I could, and you were a nobody before I made you a somebody." He whispered into her neck._

_Smack! He gripped his cheek as she backed away from him._

"_Fuck you Weasley. Just stay the hell away from him." She yelled at him. "I was perfectly happy being 'nobody' before you came along. Just piss off." She was shoving him in the chest now, her brown curls flying about her reddening face._

"_One day Clarke, you'll beg me for it." He yelled at her retreating back before sinking against the wall._

_Why the hell did he come here? Why did he give a shit who she went to the ball with? She was a conquest and he was now sure of two things for certain. One, she was incredibly sexy when she was angry and two, he was going to stop at nothing until Lacey Clarke was in his bed moaning his name._

Xxxxxxx

"Is it tomorrow yet?" Ivy whined from the Ravenclaw common room. "I am so excited I don't think I'll even be able to sit still.

Lacey smiled brightly at her. Tomorrow was the Yule Ball and she had mostly forgotten about George Weasley confronting her during her patrols last week.

"Can't believe my beautiful future husband had a date." Sadie sighed dramatically. She was referring to Victor Krum whom she was still mildly stalking.

"I think Michael would be very disappointed had you gone with Krum." Lacey said looking over at her friend who simply shrugged.

"Have you talked to George at all since, y'know, the other day?" She said as she spread herself out on one of the armchairs. She was referring to their major spat in the hallway.

"Absolutely not." Lacey said with a note of finality.

"I think he actually likes you. That was jealousy that was." Ivy said knowingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. He just wants to be able to win."

"No one gets that angry over a game. That was him being macho and bitter."

"Yea because I won't give in."

"Maybe you should. He's delish Lace, I mean how do you resist when he's whispering in your ear and rubbing your hip." Ivy winked at her.

"I resist because he's a disgusting prat. I'm not saying yes."

"I think you just have sexual tension."

"I think I have a date tomorrow and I'd really like to forget about George Weasley."

Xxxxxxx

"You're honestly taking Kelly Glass?" Angelina said to George that same day in the common room.

"Why would he not take Glass? He'll probably get a nice blow before dinner's even over!" Lee yelled over at her before high-fiving Fred.

"You all get more disgusting by the day." Katie said plopping down next to her. "I'm talking to all of you when I say, is that really a criteria in dates for you? The easiest, trashiest piece you can find?"

"…Yessss." Lee answered as though he was speaking to a slow-witted child.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not nice of you to call Angelina trash." Fred said with a wink. Oliver couldn't make the dance so Fred had offered to go with her. She didn't want to take a real date that would hit on her; she just wanted to go with a friend. As for him, he figured he'd pick someone up on the way out.

"You know what I meant." Katie said as Angelina shoved Fred.

"I heard Lacey is going with Riley." Angelina said, looking over at George again before cocking her head to the right at a group of seventh year boys busy playing exploding snap. Riley sat in the middle of the group. He was tall with light brown hair that hung in his hazel eyes similar to the way the twins' hair hung in theirs. He got decent marks and most people seemed to genuinely like him.

"So? He's an idiot." He replied, trying to be casual.

"I change my bet, 5 galleons you're a goner by the end of the year." She said with a smirk.

George flipped her off.

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thought rather than simply say, "As time progressed George continued to ask out Lacey, blah blah blah" I would give you excerpts of him asking her out in different ways over the next two months. I think it shows how the characters grow into this. Anyway, drop me a line! I'll try to update soon!**

**- Violet-Lights**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a quick reminder that I did post a permanent disclaimer in my first chapter, but anything you recognize does belong to JKR. It is her description of the Great Hall that you see here. I take no credit.**

It was eerily quiet in the hallways, it was only five o'clock, but already it seemed as if every woman in the castle had disappeared to start getting ready for the ball. Outside, in the common rooms, even in the library only groups of males were to be seen. It's a mistake to leave boys alone with free reign, especially on a day like today when excitement was running so high.

Fred and George had recently released their first product, that is, after the Ton-Tongue Toffees and a collection of other gag products they had tried at home, and they had had huge success. Throughout the day people kept bursting into feathers after ingesting one of their Canary Creams. To reiterate, it was a very dangerous thing indeed to leave boys alone and unsupervised. The twins were calling their line of products Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and while they had started small out of their bedroom at the Burrow, they were really picking up momentum in their secret passage here at school.

Just a few hours later throngs of people stood waiting outside the Great Hall for the doors to open. Students were packed like sardines as almost everyone fourth year and above had decided to stay over the holiday to attend the ball. Beyond the open doors leading outside a small patch of lawn had been transformed into a grotto full of fairy lights that fluttered above giant statues of Santa and his reindeer. When the doors finally opened they were greeted with a beautiful sight. The walls had been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Slowly students began to file in and sit with their friends; there was a head table where the judges, headmasters, and champions would be seated. For once the Great Hall was not full of matching grey uniforms, instead bright colors and elegantly dressed couples filled the area. Beautiful shimmering gowns and sharp dress robes took up every inch of space.

When the last of the extravagant meal had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. With a wave of his wand all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipers were set upon it.

The Champions started off the dance when The Weird Sisters trooped onto the stage and began to play. Enthusiastic applause rang out through the Great Hall. Shortly after the band broke into a much faster song and the administration vacated as the rowdy teens discontinued their civilized form of dance and took over the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Ivy yelled as she dragged Lacey into the center of the room. She looked to her date apologetically, he laughed and shook his head as he and his friend followed them out.

Ivy's date Liam was a good friend of Riley. Not a moment after he was introduced to Lacey and her friends he all but begged her to put in a good word with Ivy. He had looked near faint all night that he was really here with her. Lacey thought it was sweet even it this wasn't anything new for someone like Ivy. That was just it; all this was for someone like Ivy. She felt ridiculously out of place no matter how glamorous Ivy and Sadie told her she looked. All night long people had come up to Lacey, said hello, commented on her clothes, her hair, her date, she was still adjusting to this new fascination her peers had with her.

The four teens jumped around enthusiastically and, albeit, violently to the loud music being played. Sadie and Michael and some other friends from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor joined them. The female population of Hogwarts almost looked comical. They were screaming and dancing all while trying not to trip on their intricate beautiful gowns. Mistletoe zoomed through the air nudging at couples until they finally kissed. The Great Hall was a zoo, a fantastic, wonderful zoo.

Across the hall, Angelina and Fred looked as if they were going to kill someone. Other students had backed away from them in fear of losing an eye. Fred was twirling her violently into other people before he'd drag her back close and dip her down low. They were making quite a spectacle of themselves.

"What happened to Kelly?" Angelina said as George approached them. She was winded, her hairstyle was falling out and into her face, but most glamorously so.

"I told her I'd meet back up with her later. I couldn't stand to listen to her friends for a minute longer." He said with a shrug.

"I tolddd youuuu." Alicia sang lightly as she twirled on by with her latest suitor. One of the first ballads of the night started to play and the students welcomed it as a much needed break.

"Come on, you can dance with me. I seem to have lost my date." Katie said as she held out her hand to George, he smiled one of his rare genuine smiles and pulled her close. Katie, Angelina and Alicia were just about the only girls George saw strictly as friends. Of course, there was that brief fling he and Alicia had had in their third year, but that had long since been dead and buried.

"What happened to him?" He asked as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"Now that you've made Lacey and her friends a popular news topic he's off at the punch bowl with his friends talking about how 'smokin' hot' her friend Ivy looks. Stupid prat." She said as she rolled her eyes into his shoulder.

George was curious he scanned the hall over the top of Katie's head until he spotted the pretty blonde. She did look stunning. Her curls were pinned back and she was wearing an awfully tight forest green mermaid-style gown. She looked up at her date before turning around and yanking on the arm of a petite girl in blue. He felt himself stop breathing. Lacey was smiling and laughing with her friends. She was a wearing a royal blue one-shoulder gown. It hugged her curves tightly and flowed elegantly to the floor. Her dark curls were pinned at the nape of her neck. He nearly growled when he saw that stupid prat O'Neil pull her back into his arms and smile down at her.

"You're mad that's not you, aren't you?" Katie said with a raise of her eyebrow. George couldn't help but note how very Lacey-like her expression was.

"Of course not." He said unconvincingly as he leaned his head on top of hers again.

"It's okay you know…to like her."

"Yea well, I don't. I don't even really know her. I'm just hacked off because if I can't have her, why can he? He's a loser."

"Because he doesn't torment her. I told you if you didn't ease up she would just end up with someone else."

"I told you Kates, I don't give a shite who she's with, and I'm just trying to win my 5 galleons. I'll get her to go out with me. You watch."

"Who are you trying to convince George? Me? Or yourself?" She answered as the song ended. She smiled at him as her date approached and grabbed her arm, dragging her away to apologize.

"Oi! George! It's Bagman!" Fred hissed as he yanked his brother over to the side of the hall, effectively snapping him out of his reflection on what Katie had just said. Ludo Bagman still owed them money from their bet at the World Cup. The boys stalked out of the Great Hall after him. That money was their company start-up savings. At the moment it was far more important to George than his non-existent feelings for Lacey Clarke.

Xxxxxxx

Lacey was having a wonderful time and she adored The Weird Sisters. She and her friends were laughing and flailing about the hall not having a care in the world. Riley was delightful. He was funny and sweet and cute, everything you could ever want in a date, but she felt no fire. She had expected to feel excitement and butterflies and she felt room temperature at best.

"Do you want to check out the garden outside?" Riley whispered in her ear. She had a feeling he just wanted to go for a snog, but she did want to have a look at the lights, so she smiled and followed him out.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they stepped into the magically warmed garden. Couples everywhere were settled and kissing behind secluded clumps of bushes. The couple turned as they saw two sets of red hair cornering someone. They were arguing in hushed tones.

"_So typical." _Lacey thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Leave it to the Weasley twins to be tormenting someone, even in the middle of a ball.

But she had little time to reflect on the dozen or so reasons why George Weasley was and will always be a prat because a mistletoe chose to make her and Riley its next set of victims.

Riley smiled down at her and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. Their kiss was slow and gentle. He was a good kisser, but there was still no spark. She went through the motions until he pulled back. It wasn't unpleasant, just not for her. She was still at room temperature.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I see your newfound body guard finally left your side." Lacey wheeled around at the sound of her least favorite male voice. They'd not been back in the Great Hall for five minutes and here he was. She silently cursed Riley for excusing himself to use the loo.

"And just when I was thinking this would be a perfect night." She said as she rolled her eyes up at George. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He had his robes off and the sleeves of his white button down rolled up on his forearms. His bowtie was loose around his neck and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked casual and sexy in a way that only he could and she hated herself for thinking it. But she wasn't dead and he was an attractive man.

"It's a perfect night now that I'm here, love." He said with a wink as he leaned into her slightly. She rolled her eyes again and put her hands on her hips. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, Merlin bless glamour charms. She chastised herself again for noticing once more just how cute he really was.

"I believe I told you to stay away from me." She bit back angrily and turned to walk away. He yanked her back by the wrist as The Weird Sisters started to play another ballad.

"Come on Clarke, I'm sorry." He said as he looked down into those bright blue eyes. He almost choked, and not because of her eyes. It was as if he was looking down on himself and someone else was controlling the strings. What had he just said?

"I'm sorry, what?" She looked as shocked as he felt.

"I, uh, well" He pulled on his collar as if it was strangling him. "I'm sorry. It was out of line for me to say that stuff to you." Who was this person? What happened to George? He was kicking himself. Why on earth was he apologizing? He didn't care what she thought. Right?

"It's um, it's, well thank you." She stuttered awkwardly as she pushed a stray curl out of her eye. He followed it with his eyes and they glazed over as he looked at her.

"You, er, you look really nice." He said awkwardly. He was really cursing himself now. George Weasley did not do awkward. He knew what to say every minute of every day. He knew how to say it and when to say it and here he was with a seeming case of word vomit. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I- Thanks. Er-you too." She said as she looked anywhere but him before biting her lip and looking back up at him.

He inched his body closer to her, if he bent down just a bit his lips would be on hers. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes darkened a few shades.

"Lace! There you are!" Her other friend said as she grabbed her arm away from George. He thought he remembered her name being Sara, no, Sadie. She looked nice as well in a long deep purple low-cut gown. It had an open back and the front cut came down to the top of her ribs, but her lack of curves made it look elegant as opposed to trashy.

George shot her a dirty look before regaining his usual swagger. "Come find me at midnight Clarke when you're ready for a real man."

"Just tell him owl me Weasley." She bit back sarcastically. They were at it again; their five-minute reprieve from their constant war was over.

"What the hell was that?" Sadie whispered harshly in her ear. "Were the two of you about to have a shag in the middle of the dance floor?"

"Oh sod off. He was being an arrogant prick as usual." Lacey said as she glared at her friend.

"Yea, sure. I've got my money on the two of you ripping each other's clothes off by the end of the year." Sadie said as Lacey shoved her. "Come on Lace, you might hate him, but, I mean, look at him! And all that anger is just going to lead to hot, angry, raunchy sex."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ready to head up?" A light sexy voice purred into George's ear from behind. He turned and pulled his date to his chest. He put one hand into her hair, the other on her hip.

"Been ready all night, sweetheart." He growled back huskily as he kissed her neck, lightly pushing her into the stone wall to the side of the staircase.

He heard a slow, hollow, cold laugh from behind him. A laugh that sent chills through his body and down to the front of his pants.

"I think I may very well be sick." She said lightly as she leaned her body against the wall opposite them.

"Jealous, Clarke?" Kelly Glass bit back from behind George.

"Jealous of you and your future STD? Think again, love." She said as her eyes flashed coldly.

"Did you need something Clarke, or did you just come over to be a bitch?" George said as he stepped toward her leaving Kelly leaning against the stone wall.

She raised her eyebrows at him. How dare he? As soon as she thought maybe there was some good in him, that maybe he said what he said when Sadie approached to keep up appearances, maybe there was something more to George Weasley. Just maybe, he wasn't so bad. How very wrong she was. He had one of the school sluts preparing to get on her knees. She wasn't surprised. She mentally kicked herself. What did she care who he was kissing? She couldn't stand him.

"But George," She said as her eyes went from cold to sensual. She shifted her weight from side to side as she sauntered up to him and placed a tiny hand on his chest. She bit her lip and looked up at him, "I came over here to wait for that real man." She said as she batted her eyelashes. He all but yanked her back behind the staircase to hike up her dress and pound into her until that smart mouth was absolutely incoherent. Kelly who?

"Well, I think I can help you with that." He said as he took a step closer to her, he was about to reach out and touch her when someone, yet again, interrupted them.

"Hey Lace, I've got your robes." He heard Riley say as he started to approach them.

"Ah, looks like my real man is here." She whispered into his ear before pulling back and sauntering over to Riley. She put her hand around his waist and smiled coldly at George. She had no idea why she was doing this. She didn't even like Riley, right? What was wrong with her tonight?

George looked murderous. He glared at her as she and Riley passed by and started walking up the stairs. She turned her head back over her should and smiled that cruel smile down at him, "Night Weasley" she said tauntingly before turning back and walking out of sight.

How dare she? He'd get her back for his. As soon as he nailed her he'd watch that pretty little face crumble when he left. But, until then, he was going to have to make due.

"Where were we?" He said as he pinned his date back against the wall.

She moaned as he kissed her neck again, "I want you" she said breathlessly.

"Who doesn't, sweetheart?" He whispered into her ear as he nipped it lightly. He couldn't help but think as he said it of the one person who didn't want him. So, it was settled then, he would be having angry sex tonight.

Xxxxxxx

"Not hungry this morning?" Fred said as he looked at Alicia playing with her food the following day.

"No. I'm pretty sure I lost my appetite when I saw you fornicating with that Hufflepuff girl on the common room couch last night." She said with a look of disgust.

"What? Our room was occupied and Lee claimed the room of requirement for the night."

"Would it kill any of you to keep it in your pants for one evening? Katie asked with a chuckle, she already knew the answer.

The three boys looked positively scandalized at the idea of it.

"Even the Astronomy tower would've been a better alternative."

George stopped paying attention as the pretty brunette that just so happened to be the object of his obsession walked by and sat few feet down from him with stupid Riley O'Neil. Why was she at his table? Shouldn't she be with Ravenclaw?

"If you admit you like her we can help youuu." Angelina sang at him as she scooped herself more eggs.

"I don't like her. How many times are we going to do this?" He said with exasperation.

"I guess it's for the best then since she's dating Riley." She replied with a smirk.

"What!?" He all but yelled at her.

"Kidding, kidding. I don't know what their story is, but tell me, love, why so angry if she was?" Angelina was wearing a shit-eating grin on her face. The other girls were sniggering.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Albeit, I am the better looking twin and he wouldn't stand a chance against me, but my bother here is on a mission. You can only have a bird deny you for so long before it's time to save your pride with a shag. Now, leave this to the big boys and go back to talking about your hair and what have you." Fred said as he dodged a roll thrown by a scowling Alicia.

"We'll figure something out." Fred said as he looked over at the petite young woman that was trying not to be seen eyeing up his brother. "We need to brainstorm, pull our best lines."

George was warring with himself. Was this really worth it? All for a stupid bet? It was all _so_ time consuming. He didn't even like her. Right? So why bother? But on the other hand, she deserved some serious payback for that little stunt she pulled last night. He snuck a glance at her. Her dark hair was pulled up out of her face; the skin of her neck was completely visible. He followed the trail from her jaw line to her collarbone, then to her chest. Eh, he had time to kill.

**A/N: I'm almost done with all my background chapters! Yay! Just one more chapter (I think) and we'll be all caught up and back to the very beginning of the first chapter and the real fun can begin! I'm so excited; because of course I know what's coming! But, so will you! … Eventually. (: And it's much more emotional and in depth and really the true beginning of their love story. I've tried to make it as real as possible. I mean so often when you're not sure if you like someone or you're in denial about liking someone you tend to be a bit bipolar with your emotions, am I right? One second he/she's not so bad, the next you hope he/she chokes, the next its "why aren't you paying attention to me?" I really hope that sense of reality comes across in this chapter. **

**Review, review, review my darlings!**

**- Violet-Lights**


End file.
